Macavity: The Cat, The Legend, The Truth
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Macavity lets us into his life, how he became who he was, and takes us on a journey through life.
1. How it all Began

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Summary: Macavity lets us into his life, how he became who he was, and takes us on a journey through life.

Once upon a time, a long time ago, I used to be an adorable kitten. The world was beautiful, the sunshine was bright. I loved to frolic, and I loved to play. And I was happy.

We belonged to a tribe of cats called the Jellicles. Old Deuteronomy was my father, the king of the tribe. Munkustrap was the second in command and he was my cousin. Although no one would admit to it, everyone loved him. Well, everyone except me. This one day when all of the kittens were playing I decided that I was going to pounce on him.

That didn't go over so well with my mother. She smacked me and I never did it again. I could never hurt the chosen one. I hated him, yet, another part of me longed to be like him. My mother loved him. I even heard her said to the other Queens that she felt he was the son she never had. When those words were uttered, it felt like another cat had dug their claws into my heart and ripped it out. What could I do to make my mother love me?

One night a wandering tom came into the tribe. He saw my mother and instantly fell in love. He had to have her. He waited until everyone was asleep. I wasn't going to have it. As soon as they started I woke up Old Deuteronomy. I told him I heard weird noises coming from somewhere. I led him and Munkustrap to my mother. "GRIZABELLA! HOW COULD YOU!" shouted Old Deuteronomy.

She turned to me and hissed at me. "You did this! How could you Macavity!"

"It's your fault!" I shouted as the entire tribe awoke to the yelling.

"You are no longer my son!"

I never felt so saddened in my entire life. I turned away from her so she couldn't see my tears. Munkustrap came over to me and held me close. He stroked my fur, trying to calm me. I was so upset I couldn't see straight. "Grizabella, I'm ashamed of you!" he snapped, "This is your child."

"Not anymore," she sneered.

"If you refuse to take care of your child, then you are banished from this tribe," Old Deuteronomy yelled, "That's one of the tribe rules."

"Then I'm no longer part of this tribe."

I was filled with rage and I couldn't hold it in. I pawed her across the face and I screamed, "I hate you!"

The day she left, I hid on top of a tire. I watched her pack and leave me behind. I didn't want her to leave me. She started to leave. "Mother! Wait!" I called.

I chased after her, but she was gone. "Mother!!!!" I screamed and sobbed.

I felt a paw around my shoulder and I saw it was my friend Demeter. "Are you all right?"

I was angry at the question. Was I alright? No! Here I was screaming for my mother and she didn't give a damn about me. "What do you think!?" I snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Just shut up!" I screamed as I lunged at her.

Demeter screamed as my claws dug into her. She was struggling with me and I kept scratching her telling her to be quiet. She was bleeding so I had to stop. When I saw what I had done with her, she looked frightened. I couldn't stay. The tribe would banish me for sure. I didn't apologize. I ran away.

Nighttime fell and it was cold and dark. "No more nice cat," I shouted to the heavens.

I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I decided since I was no longer good, I would live a life of crime. No one could stop me and I would be the world's greatest thief. During one of my jobs I ran into a brother and sister, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerry. They were apparently thieves too. I hired them and pretty soon my empire of crime was booming. Word of my conquests had come back to my former tribe. I never forgave myself for hurting Demeter. I decided that at some point I would go back and apologize.

And someday, I would find my mother Grizabella, the glamour cat.


	2. Finally Home at Last

Author's Note: I don't own anything

A rumor began to spread that Grizabella was back. I couldn't believe it. My own mother had come back. She must be so proud of me, her son. I bet she came back to try and save me. I bet the guilt of leaving me haunted her. I sure hoped it did.

I decided to see if it was true. I sent my minions Mungojerry and Rumpleteazer and of course they told me it was true. "How did she look?" I asked as I looked at my claws.

The siblings looked at each other and then back at me. "She's changed."

"How so?"

"Should we tell him?" Rumpleteazer whispered.

"Your motha' is dyin," Mungojerry announced.

Time stopped for me. "She is?" I asked.

They nodded. I took off so fast.

When I arrived at the Jellicle tribe, I stood on top of the hill looking down on them. No one would remember me, or would they? I didn't look the same anymore. My fur had been twisted and grown wild. You could say I almost have a mane. My claws grew and were extremely long. I looked down on them and I saw Demeter. Oh Demeter. I began to walk down the hill and as soon as Demeter saw me, she went into hysterics. Munkustrap stood in front of her and protected her. Behind Demeter was a little kitten. She was looking right at me and I could have sworn I was seeing a younger Demeter. "Macavity," Munkustrap sneered.

When he sneered at me, memories flooded my mind. I remembered all of those times he would comfort me when my mother ran away. I remembered how he swore to protect me. None of that mattered now. It was all gone.

"Munkustrap," I sneered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my mother."

Old Deuteronomy saw me and he walked towards me. "My son," he cried as he walked over to me, "What have you done to yourself?"

He touched my face and looked deep into my eyes. I was a different cat now then I was all of those years ago. "Get out," whispered Munkustrap, "You are no longer welcome here."

I hissed at him and Munkustrap whispered to Demeter, "Demeter go lay down and take Jemima with you."

Little Jemima walked towards me and looked up into my face. She was so beautiful, like her mother. Jemima tilted her head at me and let out a sweet meow. "Hullo!" she said.

"Jemima, come away," Demeter warned Jemima.

"Hello Jemima."

She went to touch me with her paw and Munkustrap grabbed her. "No Jemima," he scolded.

"Sorry Daddy."

So Jemima was Demeter and Munkustrap's daughter! I should have seen it coming. Demeter left and I was alone with Munkustrap. He pounced on me and tried to bite me. I pushed him off of me and I lunged at him. "Where is my mother?" I growled.

"She's not here."

Munkustrap and I struggled with each other and we were wrestling about. I stopped when I heard little Jemima singing. She was singing to the moon with such passion and such love. Everyone stopped to listen to what she was singing. Her voice was so beautiful and so pure. She danced gracefully and slid down to the ground. Suddenly, a dirty, grungy looking cat appeared. She was old and ugly. Her coat was torn and she looked like she was on death's door. "Please," she cried, "Please help."

Everyone was shunning her and I couldn't figure out why. I started to walk towards her but the white cat Victoria got to her first. She was gently touching the cats paws. Who was this cat? I looked to Old Deuteronomy and he nodded his head and the old cat began to sing a song about how she had lived her life and how she really knew what it meant to be happy. She turned to face me. It was my mother Grizabella. She didn't recognize me at all. My mother was dying.

Munkustrap turned to me and he saw how this was affecting me. I slowly walked towards my mother and I reached out for her. "Mother," I whispered.

The old cat's ears perked up. "Mother," I said again.

The old cat looked at me and I grabbed onto her leg. "Mother," I said again.

Grizabella lifted my face to look at me. Tears spilt down my face. I had not cried in many years. She looked down into my face. She wiped away my tears and said, "My son."

She held onto me as I sobbed. No one knew what to do, so they all stood around watching us. "My son," she whispered again as she knelt to my level.

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I left you, I should have known better. Oh my son!" she sobbed over and over again.

I rubbed my face on her cheek and she was purring. "Oh mother," I whispered.

"I love you," she whispered, "I'm sorry for everything."

She closed her eyes slowly and put her head down. "Mother?"

She didn't answer me. "Mother!" I called to her.

Still no answer. I gently shook her. "Mother!" I cried.

I shook her more. "Mother!" I sobbed.

My mother was gone. I curled up next to her and I didn't leave her side for hours. I cried as did everyone else in the tribe. The next morning my mother was buried and I was going to leave again. "My son, please stay," begged Old Deuteronomy, "You're the only family I have left."

I turned to face my father. The other cats gave me a pleading look, except for Munkustrap. He didn't trust me. Old Deuteronomy put a hand on Munkustrap and the young cat looked to the older one. Something came over Munkustrap and he started to cry. I had never seen him cry before in my entire life. "Macavity," Munkustrap whispered.

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you. I'm not your cousin."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your brother."

I ran to him and we held each other crying. "Please don't ever leave again."

"What about my past? I've hurt you all."

"You came back to us."

Finally, I was home.


End file.
